officialevermorefandomcom-20200213-history
Drina Auguste
Poverina Madalenga, also known as Drina Auguste is Damen Auguste's ex-wife and Ever Bloom's eternal nemesis. Drina (Poverina meaning poor little one in Italian) was Damen's wife and one of the first Immortals. Shortly after Damen made her Immortal he and Drina married and stayed together for over a century. Poverina changed her name to Drina she also adopted Damen's last name as her own "You see Damen is mine And he's always''' been mine''."~ Drina paraphrasing her realtionship with Damen to Ever. Description Drina was a very beautiful young woman. She had dark red hair which she wore in elegant waves. She had milk white skin and dark green eyes. Drina had long legs and a perfect complexion. Being turned into an Immortal enchaned Drina's beauty making her inhumanly beautiful. When she died her beautiful green eyes turned a dark blazing red. Drina was described by Ever as looking like a old hollywood movie star. Relationship with Damen Drina and Damen met in a orphanage in Florence Italy. The two soon fell in love. However Drina quickly fell victim to the Black Death as it began to spread throughout Europe. In order to save her, Damen recreated enough of the Elixir for Drina, himself, and the other orphans, creating the first group of Immortals. However after over one hundred years together Damen and Drina both became power-hungry and greedy due to their immortality. Tired of Drina's greedy obessive attidude and hediostic lifestyle Damen's love for her quickly faded away. Leading him to seprate from his wife. Through Drina never left Damen perferring to follow him through out the centuries. When Damen finally reunited with Ever his eternal soulmate Drina was able to track him down Throughout her century long marriage to Damen Drina became very greedy and possessive of him. When Damen found happinesss with Ever Drina vowed to destroy her and claim Damen as hers once again. In order to do so Drina created the accident that killed Ever's family hoping to kill Ever in the process. When Drina found out Ever did not die in the accident she thought of a alterior plan Drina decided to intergrate her life with the couple's. Drina did this by befriended Ever's friend Haven. She tried once to kill Ever in a canyon. She failed however because Damen was able to create a veil to Summerland which Ever used to escape. Death "Ever her'' lack of love is what killed her." ~ Damen explaining Drina's dismise. Drina attempted again to kill Ever this time her in aunt's kitchen. Ever was able to kill her by punching her heart chakra (located in her chest.) It killed Drina because the heart charaka is the epitome of uncondtional love, compassion and higher self, Drina after years of selfish and viniditive living had no love left.'' Seconds before she died Drina begged Damen to save her but Damen said it was over. He did nothing knowing that there was no hope left for his once beloved wife. "Damen, don't let her do this to me - to '''''us!" "It's too late. It's time for you to go, Poverina." "Don't call me that! You know how I hate that!" "I know." ~ Drina's final conversation with Damen Personality Drina had a very posessive and vindicative personality. She killed Ever off in all of her reincarnations just to keep Damen with her. When Damen eventually broke off their marriage Drina grew mad with rage and jealousy. Her mission in her life form that point on was to kill off Ever's reincarnations and get Damen back in her life by any means nesscary. In doing so this lead to her demise. Drina felt nothing for mortals and thought them below her and she superior to them. Category:Characters Category:Immortals